One in a Million
by ErinBlack
Summary: Original character, what if a simple nonmagical girl is wishing with all her heart to be a witch. She is lonely because of her obsession of the story And has a accident and wakes up in Hogwarts.
1. The Birth of a Death

**The Wish of a Million**

**Chapter One:**

**Summary: **Original characters in story alot, what if a simple non-magical girl is wishing with all her heart to be a witch (She is lonely, a dweeb because of her obsession of the story) And has a accident and wakes up in hogwarts.

**Disclaimer: **Though I may wish very hard, I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron or any other J.K. Rowling characters. I do in fact own Lana and MiKi

**A/N:** This is my first story, I would like reviews, Please read it's a short chapter but I'll expand them as much as I can.

Lana walked down the street to the bus stop feeling only despair. After spending another worthless day at school, she wanted to bury her head in the fifth Harry Potter book, in which she had five pages left. There was a loud rumbling soun and Lana looked up and saw the bus leaving at the corner. She ran up to the bus station, but the chain on her jeans made her stumble and miss the bus. _Damn this chain_, she thought getting up and dusting herself off. She'd have to walk home.

_ Well, nothing can stop me from finishing my book now_, Lana thought. She opened her backpack shifted through dance, then clothes she had had to change into that afternoon for drama, then came to her thick hard back. Shifting her bag back onto her shoulders, Lana walked down the sidewalk with her head buried into the book.

Lana never saw the swerving car coming towards her till dust flew at her. She looked at the car, but it was too late to run. As she fell onto the ground, the book spun away, laying forgotten next to the girl with glassy eyes.


	2. A Strange Place, a Wonderful World

**The Wish of a Million**

** Chapter 2: A Strange place, a Wonderful World**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of J.K. Rowling, but I own this story and Lana and Miki

**A/N:** Hope you liked first chapter, this one will be **much** longer, sorry for the wait!:)

When Lana woke up, her head hurt enormously and for a second she didn't know where she was or how she got there. When she remembered the accident she bolted upright and nearly passed out again from the pain. As she regained her senses she checked to see if she was hurt and realized that somehow she felt horrible, but there wasn't a scratch on her. When she got up the strength to sit up she looked around and saw there wasn't a car anywhere around her. _A hit and run,_ she thought, but then realized that she wasn't at the side of the street anymore but in a alley. Even though she was covered in bruises and bumpy herself, she realized the street was way too bumpy, almost as if it were paved with-"Cobblestones," she muttered to herself , shaking her head and thinking that the accident had made her delusional. _The Accident!_ It had slipped her mind again! Her mom was probably worried by now, she thought as she ran towards the end of the alley, she would have to go to the doctor, she would probably have to go to the police station and------. Her thoughts blanked out as she saw what was at the end of the alley.

Across the street was a bank. Not just any bank, this one was made of marble, had a protection spell on the door, and was most likely called Gringotts. "No, it can't possibly be," Lana whispered, tears of happiness coursing down her face. She slowly turned around, as if to see if this was a stage and behind her would be stage lights and angry actors, but there was only a brick wall. _But not just any brick wall,_ Lana thought as she walked towards the wall, wanting to reach out and touch it to see if it was real. When her hand brushed against the door, she glanced down and saw her new book on the ground, twisted and ripped with a bulge in the middle that was most likely a rock. Instinctively she reached down for the Harry Potter book and brushed it off. When she opened the book to get at the rock she discovered it was a key. A key with a familiar bank's name engraved on the side.

When Lana got to the door of Gringotts, she felt very vulnerable with her backpack on and her book clenched to her chest. She took a deep breath and stepped through the big oak doors. She tried to walk confidently to the counter, but really almost ran there as to cross the big open space fast enough. THe goblin on the other side of the counter looked condescendingly down at her. A hysteric thought, _A goblin!_, raced across her mind, but she fot rid of it almost immediately. "May I help you?", the goblin said, though it sounded like it would rather eat her than help her. "I-I have a key for an account." Lana said shakily. The goblin waited a moment then said "Which one?". Lana froze, it wouldn't be on her name, she knew it, but what other choice did she have?

"L-Lana LaCigam." She finally forced out, waiting for the hands to shove her through the door. "Right this way Ms. LaCigam." the goblin said, taking her key and going to the back. Lana was at loss for words. She followed dumbly behind him.

After following her guide goblin-Harlquen-down an exilerating chute ride, Lana stood at the door to her account, number 706. Almost half believing that the key wouldn't work, Lana opened the door and nearly fainted at what she saw.

Much longer this chappie, hoping that they'll get longer along the way-Cross your fingers!x-, What will Lana discover?


	3. Finally, the Plot!

**THE WISH OF A MILLION:**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I lost the binder I kept the story in! 50 pages gone! But, I found it so all is well!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything by J.K. Rowling, I do in fact own Lana, and soon Miki **

**Chapter 3: Finally, the Plot!**

Lana opened her eyes, tempted to bite her finger, just to see if she wasn't dreaming, or on some sedative, after all. _A small fortune, just like Harry,_ Lana thought, _No, not a _small_ fortune, a _GIGANTIC_ fortune. _Lana went into the chamber, trying to take in the mountains of gold coins, hills of silver, and the mounds of copper. "Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts" Lana whispered. And a letter. A letter in thick parchment. With green ink. Stating "To Miss LaCigam, formerly of the Muggle world. _I must have died to have all this, _Lana thought. Surprisingly, this didn't sadden Lana. IF this was what it seemed to be, this was the greatest moment in her whole life. She reached out with a trembling hand and opened the letter,

Hogwarts School of Advanced Studies

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc.)

Dear Ms. LaCigam,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of all necessary books equipment. Term begins on Sept. 1. We await your owl by no later that July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She folded the letter and realized that she was fully immersed in this world now, but first she'd get her supplies.

Harlequin handed her a drawstring bag with the Gringotts emblem on it. "Complimentary purse?" He asked, she nodded her thanks and filled her bag with galleons, sickles and knuts, not even denting the mounds of currency. She re-slung her backpack and felt the comforting weight in her pocket of the money bag.

Lana went through Madam Malkin's store bought Casual, Dress, School, and just plain good-looking robes, and was lugging the humongous cloth bag when she realized she would nave to find a place to store her stuff and sleep. The Leaky Cauldron! She could check-in, borrow an owl, confirm her going go to Hogwarts and wait the two weeks till school started. She rushed towards the alley in which she first appeared at, knowing that the pub would be near.

Lana threw herself on the bed, savoring the moment. She had bought her books from Flourish and Blotts, and picked up a few Astronomy books, knowing that she'd want to take it the following year. She'd gotten the potion supplies sixth years would need, and spent the afternoon studying the potions, hoping to impress Snape even though she had five years of work to catch up on. All she had left was her wand. After she got it, she'd spend the rest of her first week going over the school books she bought, years one-five were filling her closet. She got up, feeling a tingle of excitement as she slipped into some forest green robes, and headed out the door.


	4. So It Begins

**The Wish of a Million**

**Chapter Four:**

**Summary: **Original characters in story a lot, what if a simple non-magical girl is wishing with all her heart to be a witch (She is lonely, a dweeb because of her obsession of the story) And has a accident and wakes up in Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer: **Though I may wish very hard, I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron or any other J.K. Rowling characters. I do in fact own Lana.

She opened the door, feeling that even though it was spotless, the aged floor should kick up a layer of dust. Ollivander's was an impressive place, and seemingly empty. "Hello?" Lana said tentavily, nearly jumping when the short man appears behind the counter. _I should of expected that, _Lana thought.

"Well," Mr. Ollivander began, "Ms. Lacigam, since you seem to be going to Hogwarts, and you've decided to grace me with your presence, I suppose you'll need a wand." It was a statement, with no trace of a question in it. He headed toward the back, and brought back a wand. "14 ½ inches, Holly, with Leprechaun Hair in the center." Mr. Ollivander announced. Lana gave it a wave, but nothing happened.

After another dozen or so, Lana was finding it hard not to burst out crying, He finally pilled a particularly dusty box out , Lana looked up as he took it out. "Never thought I would give this one a try," he muttered to himself, "13 ¾ inches, a single hair from the Mane of a Kelpie, Rosewood. And if this one doesn't work, I'm sorry to say that you must come back another day. I am about to go on a trip, and I need time to……make preparations. Or you can go elsewhere." He gave a shrug like he cared little about losing business. Lana swallowed hard. She lifted the wand and a tingling sensation went through her arm. Then, all of a sudden, a flash of rose colored light came from the tip of her wand. Mr. Ollivander raised his eyebrows but said nothing for a moment. "Hmm," he began, "This wand seems to suit you. Very intricate, and overall very good with all kinds of spells. That will be 9 galleons Ms. Lacigam." He drew out her name, as if making sure to remember it. Lana nodded mutely and handed him the coins, taking the- her, now it was hers- wand and heading out the door.

Lana rushed into the bedroom, taking her wand and about to do a spell, Then her situation hit her, breaking through the cloud of euphoria that had so far kept it at bay. She didn't have O.W.L.s, and she couldn't do magic. She groaned, she's been so caught up she hadn't even thought of that. As those thoughts ran through her head, Tom the innkeeper poked his head around the door. "You have visitors, Miss." Lana was surprised, she nodded and Tom quickly left. She'd seem some rooms being cleaned this morning, but she hadn't thought anything about it, other than she was glad Tom was getting the extra business since the Leaky Cauldron had been peculiarly empty when she arrived. Lana washed the tears of frustration from her face and closed the door behind her.

**A/N: Sorry I kinda forgot about the story, LoL. But who could her visitors be…You don't think…..?**


End file.
